


On The Horizon

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Series: Spite Is What We're Made Of [9]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anti Twilight, Blood and Injury, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, Sexism, Twilight fans might actually like this, Well really its more Anti Meyer, anti imprinting, loss of friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: It used to be the three of them: Emily, Leah, and Rachel. It used to be sweet too, but when things began to sour Emily still found herself clinging to it.





	On The Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't as much of a spitefic as much as it is me trying to give these characters a background that isn't bound by relationships. Because yes Meyer, friendships are important.

_It begins in a sandbox on a hot summers day. With three girls and the imagination of a child._

  


  


Emily supposes that everything begins when they first played together in that sandbox nestled against the edges of the woods. It was just the three of them: Emily, Leah, and Rachel, but Emily doesn't know Rachel that well.

Not that it truly matters. Children have imagination on their side with the bliss of not knowing how the world truly works. Leading to Emily playing with a plastic horse with Rachel's doll while Leah built them a castle.

You see that  __ _that_ is where it all truly begins; the day when their friendship is built. The day that would lead to many like it in that sandbox before they would begin much bigger things. Like school and homework and  _boys._ Icky creatures that are supposed to grow up to be like her dad, but Emily finds that to be impossible. 

  


Sometimes she still thinks that.

  


  


  


_____They grow._   


_Like all things and with that comes change._

  


  


Soon those days in the sandbox turn into sleepovers with bags of chips, cheap pizza, and crappy movies. 

Not that they mind, no, this just seems like another change that at this point is supposed to be natural. Alongside how the world seems to be dull around the edges now. Another swift change that makes her nose scrunch up. 

_Just like the teddy bear that she used to sleep with before its soft fur got ocean water soaked into it. Before all of her old toys ended up in a box under her bed._ __

Because no one tells you about what growing up truly means. What you will do and think, and what others will do and think. Like how the boys are still stupid and not mature enough for their age, yet it isn't like how it is before. They don't see and sneer at girls like they used to before and now it just seems worse. It makes Emily feel uncomfortable even when that change is right up there with her body changing. 

Leah changes first; her body grows taller and fills out, she gains curves, and boys start to ask her out. Not that she ever says yes. If she had it would go against the  _bad girl, biker chick_ look that came with her new found love for leather jackets and boots.

Rachel changes second; she gets tall, but not as tall as Leah had, and she is much more curvier than Leah. Rachel is also the first of them to get a boyfriend. Leaving Emily with a sour taste in her mouth until two months pass and Rachel is single again with a wall of maturity around her. Choosing to focus on her studies in the same manner that Leah now focuses on motorcycles and muscle cars.

Emily is the last to change. She doesn't get taller and her body doesn't develop as much as Leah or Rachel's has. Not that she cares about how she looks, but when a guy finally comes along she dates him not out of want. There is no want for love from him or gifts as much as it is to gain the feeling that she has catched up to her friends in some way. 

  


  


  


_Eventually they get older._   


_Wiser in their age, or at least they should have._

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

As teenagers they develop into themselves-obviously they should be in different crowds, but friendship can't die in a simple fashion-leading to them planning their lives around the other.

Leah loves to go to parties, concerts, and clubs almost as much as she does hiking and kayaking and doing archery. So on their weekends they follow her to wherever she has plans and they try to have the time of their life. Only on this paticular Saturday, Rachel breaks up with her boyfriend, and inside a gas station bathroom she becomes a nuclear power plant having a meltdown. 

The bathroom was once white. Only now it is stained with writing and stickers everywhere fron the walls to the toilet. Standing in the corner, Emily doesn't know what to do or say, because Rachel has never acted this way after a break up. But Leah stands outside in her leather jacket with her arms crossed and hands curled around the keys to her truck-and motorcycle, and home, and camper, and her work place, too many in Emily's opinion-with a look of pure stoic marked across her features. Her other hand gracing across her phone as text from Sam pop up on the screen.

They watch as Rachel pulls out a pair of large, silver scissors.

They watch as she cuts all of her hair from below her shoulders off before she dyes it in a mix of black and emerald green ombre.

Emily wants to hold her or  _say something_ , but Rachel had made it clear that their relationship was supposed to be that of friends. That she was indeed straight and Emily respected that even if it sometimes hurt. 

Love hurts. Life hurts. And Rachel Elizabeth Black was a childhood crush and her best friend. So instead Emily holds out a box cutter and tells Rachel to slash his tires.

  


  


  


_Then things change for the worse._   


_It's the death of Pomeii._

_The war between Greece and Persia._

_The fall of the great Egyptian Gods._

_Her ancestors getting pushed away by an Empires expansion._

_In other words....it sucks._

_  
_

_  
_

When Sam Uley gets sick the world goes to hell.

It's only the two of them-Emily and Leah-because Rachel had gone off to the University of Alaska years ago. Leaving Emily trying to calm Leah down from her future husbands disappearance. Only when he turns up things go to shit.

The man that Leah had been engaged to, the man that helped the three of them do some pretty illegal racing in high school, the Sam Uley that promised to never be like his father died. Not by a gun or an illness, but by magic. It's only the wolf now. The wolf who wants Emily to be with him. Though no amount of prosed words about soulmates and happiness can change Emily.

It only makes her say no.

Leaving her bleeding out in the woods and wishing that she had indeed died that fucking day. Because now she has no choice in her life and her body belongs to Sam Uley, to the wolf, to the pack. All thanks to a working womb or at least it had worked before Emily drove off and dug metal pipping into her before wrecking Sam's truck off a bridge. Barely surviving one of the worst car crashes to have happened in La Push.

Though the imprint only wavers slightly by this, because there is still a  __ _chance._ Even if a pregnancy would be high risk for her with the possibility of a miscarriage being even more high. Not that Emily ever really wanted children though, never really wanted to be with a man either let alone be sexual, which leaves her spending most of her time sitting on a rocking chair that overlooks the forest of Washington. Because Sam doesn't understand that she holds no interest in what he wants from her.

She calls Rachel. Tells her to not step foot onto La Push. That there is a wave of human trafficing cases coming in from missing girls on the Rez. 

She calls Leah next. Friendships never truly die without good cause, but Sam had damaged it almost as much as he had their lives. Leah understands, but she can no longer be around Emily if Sam is there, and Emily understands that as well.

  


  


  


_She makes Sam promise to stop shifting, to promise to make the others stop._   


_It takes a year but once it is done she buys a hunting rifle while filling our applications for colleges and scholarships._

_Emily Young never stood a chance._

_But all those girls in La Push do._

_Her friends do._

_And she'll be damned if she does't do jack shit to stop it._


End file.
